Jacob's Imprint Fae
by JLovesEmbry
Summary: Fae and her father move in with his Mother in Forks after loosing Fae's mom to cancer. There she meets Jacob as her father meets with the Chief of Police and Mr. Billy Black. This is my first posting of one of my stories hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Jacob's Imprint Fae

It's been three days, since Fae and her family left their home in Texas to move to Forks where her dad got a new job as a forest ranger. We were almost there when Dad suddenly made a turn and started going down another road. I shot up.

"Dad where are we going?"

"We're going to La Push I have a meeting with the elders and Charlie there."

"Okay." I looked out my window and saw the woods. It was so beautiful the green clinging to the tree trunks. It looked like my kind of place. I loved the rain and mud. I wasn't a big fan of the cold, but beggars can't be choosers.

Finally Dad came to a stop outside of a red house. Dad stepped out and waited on me to get out. I slowly got out and stretched my legs. Dad walked up the stairs with me not to far behind. Then he knocked on the door. A young guy who was tall and buff with only a pair of cutoff jeans on, answered the door.

"Yes can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Billy Black and Charlie Swan. I'm Christian Denworth and this is my daughter Fae."

The guy looked towards me for the first time when our eyes connected he seemed shocked then like he was seeing the sun for the first time. I blushed and looked away from his amazing brown eyes. Then we heard wheels rolling on the hard wood floor.

"Jacob who's at the door?"

He seemed to snap out of his staring. I looked up to see Dad glaring at him. Then I looked to the man who had joined us. He looked like Jacob, but older and in a wheel chair.

"It's Christian Denworth and his daughter." Jacob said sheepishly.

"Well my god son let them in it's cold out there."

"Yes sir." Jacob said then turned around. "Come on in." he said with a smile.

We walked in I could feel Jacob close to me as we made our way to a little dining table. There we saw another man sitting, but he didn't have the russet color of Jacob and the older man he was white.

"Well Christian it's good to see you made it. And this must be your daughter Fae. Hi I'm Charlie it's nice to meet you."

"You as well sir."

"So Christian, maybe it would be alright if Jacob takes Fae out for a bit so we can talk?" asked the man in the wheel chair.

"Of course Billy." Dad said while walking towards the table. "Don't get into trouble sweetie."

"Dad." I mumble under my breath looking down in embarrassment.

Jacob led me back out of the house. Then we started walking down the street.

"So where are we going?"

"To a friend of mine, I thought you might want to meet some of the people around here."

"Yeah that would be great."

"So Fae you want to play 20 questions on the way?"

"Sure. You go first."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Purple. Yours?"

"Blue. Favorite Band?"

"The Band Perry. You?"

"Train. Favorite food?"

"Spaghetti. You?"

"Burgers with fries." I giggled at his answer. "Favorite animal?"

"That would be wolf." Jacob's grin got ten times bigger. "What?"

"Nothing it's just that's my favorite animal also."

I smiled up at him. "So favorite author?"

"L.J. Smith. You?"

"Terry Goodkind." I looked up at him in complete shock.

"What?"

"You like Terry Goodkind?"

"Yeah why is that so hard to believe?"

"You don't look like the nerdy type."

Jacob laughed at my statement as my cheeks got darker with blushing yet again. I had my head down looking at the pathway when Jacob stopped and pulled my chin up.

"You're beautiful don't hide it."

"Thanks Jacob."

"No prob."

We walked a couple more minutes in quiet until Jake finally talked again.


	2. Chapter 2

"We're here." It was a small cottage that looked like Jacob's but not red. I would never get over the red cottage. Jacob turned to me. " You ready?"

"Yeah."

Jake grabbed my hand and pulled me through the door without knocking. When we reached the living room everybody stopped and stared. I knew what they were seeing a girl with blonde hair to her waist with dull blue eyes and pale skin, and most definitely not the skinny girl that they were probably use to. I'm not fat I'm just shorter so I look kinda like a stump.

"Hey guys this is Fae Denworth. Fae these are my friends Sam and his wife Emily, Jared and his fiancé Kim, Paul and his girlfriend Bri, Embry and his girlfriend Jade, Quil and the little girl he babysits Claire, Seth and his girlfriend Tracy, Brady, and then Collin."

"Hi it's nice to meet you all."

The one Jacob called Emily came up to us. She was amazingly gorgeous even with those three scars going down the left side of her face.

"Welcome to our humble abode that seems packed full with boys who don't know how to share."

I giggled while she grabbed me into a hug. A hug that reminded me of my mom. "Thanks."

"Hi it's always nice to have another girl come and join the group." Kim told me.

"Yes definitely. We love these boys, but my god they don't know anything about shopping or make overs. It's a drag." The taller of the girls said. "Hi I'm Jade Embry's girlfriend."

"I love your name it's so pretty. It's like Faith abbreviated." Tracy said joining us girls.

"Yeah that's what my mom was going for."

"Then your mom must be awesome."

"Yeah she was."

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't know."

"It's okay Tracy she passed a year ago to breast cancer."

"Oh wow." Tracy gave me a hug.

"If you ever need anything we're always here." Kim said I saw Emily nodding her head behind her.

I thanked them then turned around to see where Jacob had gone when I noticed all the guys were gone.

"Where are the guys?"

"Oh they went outside most likely playing football lets go out and watch them." Emily said grabbing my arm.

We watched the boys play for a while when I saw my dad pull up. Sam and Jacob jogged over to the car and met Dad when he stepped out. The three slowly made their way towards me.

"Hey sweetie, Billy said I would find you here with the gang."

"Hi Daddy." I said getting up and giving him a hug. "Oh Dad this is Jade, Emily, Kim, Tracy, Bri, and little Claire."

"It's nice to meet you all ladies. You ready your gran is waiting on us and if we're not there by supper she'll send out a search party?"

"Yeah let's go." I turned back to the girls. "So I'll see you guys later?"

"Yeah you're welcome back anytime." Emily said coming towards me. She wrapped me into another hug.

"Thanks Emily."

"Bye guys."

"Bye Fae." I heard everybody yell including the guys beside Sam and Jacob who had walked back to the car with Dad.

I walked over slowly not really wanting to leave, but wanting to see gran. Just the same. When I got there Sam pulled me into a hug.

"Come see us again sometime."

"Thanks Sam." I said hugging him back. They must've realized I'm a hugger. I watched Sam take off towards Emily.

"Bye Fae, see you soon." Jacob said wrapping his arms around me.

Jacob was so warm and it felt good for his arms to be around me like it was suppose to be like this. I didn't want him to ever let go, but all good things must come to an end.

"Yeah Jacob, as soon as I can talk my dad into getting me that car I saw coming in."

Jacob laughed. "Yeah then good luck." Then he pulled out a piece of paper. "Here's my number if you ever want to hang and need a lift call me."

"Thanks Jacob."

"No problem."

I got into the car with Dad and watched Jacob disappear as we drove farther away. My heart gave a little twist, but I didn't think nothing of it. I turned my head towards and saw Dad watching me.

"What?"

"I like him. He's a good kid."

"Me too."


	3. Chapter 3

Dad pulled out of the driveway to go to Gran's house. We got to Gran's ten minutes later. I was excited that it was so close to the res. When Dad finally put the car in park. I pushed opened the door and ran to Gran who was standing on the porch.

"Gran I've missed you." I said pulling her into a hug.

"I've missed you too, Baby. How are you doing?"

"I'm good. Better now that we're here with you."

"Well come on in Christian supper's on the table and it doesn't need to get cold." Gran called down to Dad.

"Comin' Mom."

Dad climbed up the porch and came in behind Gran and me. While we were eating Gran was telling me about the kids I would be going to school with. I was nervous about going to school the next week all new people, Jacob and part of the gang that went to school went on the res I was hoping I could talk Dad into talking to the Chief about me going to school there so I could see them more.

Soon I stopped listening to Gran staring at the meatloaf she had made for us. I started thinking about Jacob and his smile. Thinking about that made me smile. Then I started on the rest of his body his brown eyes I could drown in them, his mused hair I just wanted to run my fingers through, his muscles that looked like he spends hours working out, and those abs ,his amazing drool worthy abs. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Hey Sweetie are you okay?"

"Yeah." I said still looking at my food.

"Oh I think she's just thinking about that boy of Billy Black's that she met today." Dad told Gran.

"Jacob? Yes he's a very handsome boy, had a thing for the Chief's daughter Bella. Now she's married to Edward Cullen they graduated last year."

"Well that's nice." I stuttered. "She got her happy ending."

"Edward's a very handsome guy maybe Carlisle will adopt another one and he'll hook you up."

"No thanks Gran."

"Yeah I think she's more into Indians." Dad said smiling at me.

I blushed "Thanks Dad."

Then Gran's phone went off she got up to answer it. I could hear her talking to the other person, but couldn't make out the words. I looked up at Dad.

"You're not very nice."

"Sweetie if you saw the way that boy looked at you and the way you looked at him. Just be careful."

"Dad do you think he loved her?"

"Bella? Charlie and I talked about it. Bella was his first crush they still talk, but they're not as close since she got married."

I just nodded then Gran came back in. "That was Billy there's going to be a bonfire on the res. He would like to see us there."

"Did you tell him yes?"

"Of course I did Christian. I have nothing against them."

I rolled my eyes at the two. "When is it?"

"Tomorrow night at around nine."

"Cool, why are they meeting so late?"

"It's summer the sun if there is one sets later."

That made me feel stupid I blushed and looked down. Dad laughed and Gran glared at him.

"Be nice to the girl Christian."

Dad looked at Gran and shook his head knowing he was defeated with us two against him.

"What was I thinking putting you two in the same house?"

"Oh shush Christian. When and if you find a new house you won't have to put up with me anymore."

"Yes Momma, but then you'd be bored without me."

Gran just glared at him I laughed at the two. Got up and put my plate in the sink.

"Christian, do the dishes would you?"

"Of course, Mom."

Dad got up to do the dishes and Gran had gotten up to go watch one of her soaps she had recorded. I got up and gave Dad a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight sweetie."

"Night."

I walked into the living room and gave Gran a kiss on the cheek.

"Night Gran."

"Night Baby."

I walked to my room and saw boxes everywhere, but my bed was already made and ready. Thanks Gran. I went through my boxes of clothes looking for my pj's. I changed and brushed my teeth before climbing into bed.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke with a gasp. The dream was so real a beautiful red-brown wolf coming out of its hiding place to show himself to me. So beautiful I then heard a wolf howl outside I jumped and laughed at myself rolled over to see what time it was 6 a.m. might as well get up.

Dad was getting ready for work when I came down and Gran was fixing breakfast.

"Hey sweetpea, I didn't think I'd see you up."

"Yeah woke up a little early."

"Welp, be good for your Gran." He said giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"Will do. Be careful, Dad."

"Always am."

He went out the front door and Gran appeared beside me. "Come on baby I got breakfast ready your favorite."

I smiled at Gran then followed her into the kitchen. I ate my breakfast did the dishes then went up to my room to unpack my stuff.

Around noon Gran brought me up a sandwich.

"Thanks Gran."

"No problem sweetie."

Then she left. I went back to trying to figure out where to put everything. I sat and ate my sandwich hoping inspiration will come. I finished my sandwich then got back to work.

By the time that Dad got home I was done. Everything where it was suppose to be.

"Hey kid," Dad said peeking his head through the door. "finish your room?"

"Yep, worked on it all day."

"Figured. I'll be able to do mine this weekend."

He walked in and looked around. "Looks good."

His eyes landed on the picture of Mom that I had next to my bed on the table. "You know, she always wanted to come here even before you were born. Things didn't let us, then when we could she got breast cancer and I was scared to make a move like that."

"Did she really like it here?"

"She never wanted to leave after visiting Mom. Your just like her loving nature."

"I always thought that was from you."

"Nope from both of us, she had a different view of it then I did." He turned to look at me. "You look like her more everyday."

"I don't think so." I said looking at her picture.

"Yes you do. Her eyes, hair and not just looks your personality, your heart."

"I miss her." I said with tears in my eyes. Dad grabbed me into a hug.

"Me too, baby, me too."

I don't know how long we sat like that, but Gran came to check on us.

"I thought you would like to know its 7:30. We can get there early all the kids will playing a game of sorts I'm sure."

"Okay Mom. Get ready bug." He kissed my forehead then left with Gran.

I got up and picked out my outfit. Straightened my hair then applied very little make-up. I grabbed my jeans and t-shirt put them on, followed by my DC's.

I heard Dad yelling at me. "Yes?" I said poking my head out my door.

"You ready?"

"Yeah I can't wait to see everybody."

We got into Dad's car. I was in the back since Gran was with us. This was the time to bring up the car.

"Hey Gran?"

"Yes Fae?"

"Don't you think that I should have a car so I can get back and forth from school and not have to bother anybody on the res when I want to hang out?"

I saw Dad shaking his head. "Well of course honey did you have anything in mind?"

"Yeah we saw one on the way in about five miles out and Dad said he'll think about it."

"And I will. Plus Jacob would be more than happy to come and get you." Dad said.

Gran chuckled. "Christian you talk as if that boy will do anything for her."

"He will. Just watch them tonight." Dad said I blushed.

"Dad thinks that we have eyes for each other."

"You do. And here we are first beach."

I looked out. "It's so pretty." I got out and walked towards the beach.

"Sweetie help Gran with the pies."

"Okay Dad."

"I'll protect you from the boys." I laughed. "Seriously Charlie and Billy said that they can smell it miles away."

Then I saw Jacob and Sam coming towards us I blushed, but met Jake's eyes. Sam was the first to get to us and gave me a hug then asked Gran if he could help. Jacob grabbed me into a hug.

"Hey Jake."

"Fae, so how was your day?"

"I unpacked everything. So it was okay."

"That's good so does that mean you can come hang tomorrow?"

"Yeah will if it's okay with Dad."

Jake finally let me go at the mention of my dad. "Hey Christian."

"Jacob. I don't see why she couldn't." he said winking at us.

I glared while Jake was looking at me with a smile. I turned my attention back to Jake. "So I'll pick up around noon."

"Yeah sounds good."

"Great." He smiled down at me I smiled back.

Then I heard Gran talking to Sam. "Gran still need help or did you already replace me?"

"Well you looked a little busy." She said walking away with Sam laughing along behind her.

"Gran!" I yelled after her in embarrassment. I just heard her silent chuckle.

Jacob was laughing beside me. I turned and gave him a look.

"Don't look at me like that. I didn't do anything."

"Whatever." I grumbled then followed after Sam and Gran.

**AN: Thanks to all who have reviewed followed\favorited the story I'm still working on it and have many ideas. **

**PS: I don't own Twilight and I did Embry would be mine.**


End file.
